Chibification
by NeonPink2011
Summary: The impossible has happened. Konzeon Bosatsu has grown tired of watching her favorite band of misfits as the draw closer to their ultimate goal. Oh what's a goddess of mercy to do? Play wheel-of-chibi of course! Will the Sanzo-ikkou be able to handle one another as chibis! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**NP: Hello Interwebs people! :D**

**Thina: You're seriously just now putting this up?**

**NP: YES! but I gotta say. This isn't my best chapter. 'Cause it gets a lot better in the next one! :D**

**Thina: You DO realize that I'm not helping you with this one.**

**NP: IF YOU WANT A COOKIE YOU WILL! D**

**Thina: ... fine.**

* * *

Another boring day in The Heavens. As usual. Kanzeon Bosatsu had actually seemed  
to grow tired of the same routine with her four favorite mortals in the lower world.  
Fighting youkai and driving, fight youkai and driving, over and over with few pit-stops  
and squabbling among themselves as always. It seemed that nothing interesting had  
happened for quite sometime and Kanzeon was getting silently but deadly annoyed  
with it.

"Merciful Goddess..." Jourshin was almost afraid to ask as to why she seemed bored as  
she simply looked over at him with a blank expression "May I ask why you look so,  
uninterested in those four as of late?"

"It's because they haven't changed..." she stated simply

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"I've told you before, things that don't change are boring. That's the only reason I've  
watched them for so long...But they've just now started to disappoint me by remaining  
the same for some short time now..."

"But they have almost completed in their mission to stop the resurrection of  
Gyumaoh?" He asked in a sort of 'I-just-have-to-state-the-obvious' sort of way.

"True, but I have something special planned for them before they get any closer..." A  
sly smirk slid across the 'Merciful' Goddess's face as Jourshin sweat dropped, fearing  
only the worst for the four in the world below. Aspirin. He would need lots and lots of  
aspirin for this.

* * *

The soft cries of Hakuryu sounded from Hakkai's still assembled tent as Gojyo and  
Goku fought over taking down Sanzo's together.

"Hakuryu?" The groups healer asked as he peered into the tent. Hakuryu instantly let  
out another distressed cry from his place under the blankets. Hakkai quickly moved  
the blankets. "Oh dear..." he said quietly as he scooped up the small, fragile creature  
with as much gentleness he could. Cupping the miniature Hakuryu in his hands Hakkai  
quickly stood up, heading for the exit flap of his tent. He strode swiftly over to Sanzo  
who just arrived back from filling the groups canteens from the nearby river.

Sanzo arched an eyebrow in question as Hakkai came almost running towards him with  
his hands cupped together.

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Sanzo yelled so loud that  
everyone stopped moving, despite a few birds who had the best idea and fly swiftly  
away from the fuming monk. Goku and Gojyo stopped and looked at Hakkai and Sanzo,  
then quickly back to each other.

"Something wrong, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked with a slightly distressed look cleverly  
covered by a single raised eyebrow and what should be a trademark smirk.

"Yeah... Something wro-" Goku started but stopped as Hakkai turned around with a  
miniature curled up ball of white scales and fur in his hands. Both Gojyo and Goku  
jaw dropped as the single thought of having to put all the groups tents back up with  
again crossed both their minds.

"What the hell you stupid parrot!" Gojyo screeched as the baby dragon/jeep curled  
tighter into itself in Hakkai's protective hands.

"Does this mean we have to walk..." Goku complained out loud as Hakkai was giving  
Gojyo a stern look of disapproval for yelling at poor Hakuryu.

"The next town isn't that far, possibly an hour or two walking on foot. Since Hakuryu's in  
no condition to give us a ride at the moment I honestly don't see any other way we can  
possibly continue unless by foot." Hakkai said rather quickly, which meant only one  
thing, he was annoyed with who ever did this to his faithful little friend and quickest  
mode of transportation. Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo quickly realized it and continued about  
cleaning the camping area in silence, not daring to challenge Hakkai while he was on  
edge.

* * *

The trip to the next town was fairly quiet, despite Goku's stomach growling every so  
often. Though his stomach growled, he dared not say a word. The silence between the  
group was unnerving to say the least. Gojyo finally managed to break it by running up  
behind Goku and smacking him in the back of the head yelling "WAKE UP SLOW  
POKE!" Goku giving chase to him and the arguing continued.

A genuine warm smile finally played back across Hakkai's face as he watched the two  
trot ahead yelling playfully at each other. He glanced over at Sanzo who had been  
bristling the entire time, and now it seemed, his shoulders relaxed and a very small  
smirk tugged at the edge of his mouth. '_Well, at least now we won't have to listen to the_  
_unbearable silence'_ Hakkai thought to himself.

"Hey! Sanzo! Hakkai!" Goku yelled from a few hundred yards ahead "Hurry up! I'm  
starving over here!" he whined as he stood at the edge of a rather decent sized town.

"Can't you say anything else?!" Gojyo mockingly commented.

"Can it you two..." Sanzo butted in before Goku could retaliate.

"But Sanzo!" Goku started to whine and was swiftly wacked with the latter Fan-O-  
Doom.

"We'll find an inn then get something to eat while we figure this out. Understood?"  
Sanzo turned to look at the three following behind him with an icy stare, threatening  
them to even try to argue about this.

Normally this kind of stare would freeze Hell itself over, but Hakkai being one of the  
three main people in this world that could read Sanzo like an open book, could easily  
identify that he meant it more-so as a small break from traveling on the road for days on  
end. They had, after all been on the road for a good two weeks now, fighting small fry  
demons that dared to challenge them. Their supplies had run out a good day and a half  
ago making everyone even more excited to get to civilization. Hakkai simply nodded as  
a way of answering and a small token of thanks.

* * *

They ate, checked into separate rooms, played some mahjong, and went to bed.  
Hakuryu staying in Hakkai's room the entire time to rest. The rest of the night seemed  
to be going rather smoothly as everyone drifted off to sleep in their own separate rooms.

* * *

**NP: So? What did you all think? **

**Thina: Tell her it was horrible and you hate it!**

**NP: THAT'S IT! NO COOKIE FOR YOU!**

**Thina: Give. Me. My. Cookie.**

**NP: *hands cookie over for fear of my life* ._. here.**

**Thina: Damn straight.**

**NP: Review please! Flames will be used to make mini hamburgers on the grill! **


	2. Chibi Sage

**Me: I'm baaaaack!**

**Thina: dear lord. She's still alive**

**Me: what's that suppose to mean?!**

**Thina: nothing...**

**Me: uh huh. Wanna start this chapter?**

**Thina: nope**

**Me: ugh. FINE. I'll start it. This is chapter 2 of Chibification: Chibi Sage**

**Thina: disclamier: WE (as in NP.) doesn't own anything, except the idea. Which she stole from me her muse**

* * *

It was only a minute past eleven when the agonizingly shrill cry barreled through the semi-crowded inn.

The occupants of most of the rooms opened their doors to located the sound as Sanzo,  
Gojyo, and Hakkai came barreling down the hallway towards the source. Once the  
sound had deafened them enough, they continued to follow the strong, overwhelming  
aura that they had not felt in so long.

They came to a sudden halt in front of Goku's door. The screaming had stopped and  
the other occupants scratched their heads confused.

"Please everyone! Vacate the inn immediately!" Hakkai shouted down the hallway as he  
ordered them to leave. Everyone stared with 'dear-in-the-headlights' look on their faces  
before scrambling towards the stairs, knocking each other over in the process.

"So... what do you think he's waiting on?" Gojyo asked as they all stared at the door for  
almost a good two minutes with no reaction coming from the other side.

"I haven't got a clue but..." the sound of something heavy and metal falling to the  
wooden floor called their attention back immediately, Sanzo raised his foot "AND I'M  
NOT WAITING TO FIND OUT!" he screamed with frustration as he busted the door  
open.

The sight before them shocked them all, Goku's limiter, his boxers and shirt he used as  
pj's, along with the pillow off his bed having been shredded with claws, all lay on the  
floor next to his bed as though they had been pushed off it. The window was still closed  
and remained unbroken. Everything else in the room was the same despite the items  
on the floor and no Goku (sane or crazed) was in sight.

The room itself was humming with his (no Seiten Taisei's) strong aura. So he was  
obviously still there. Sanzo wrinkled his brow with a 'chh'. This was turning into a life or  
death version of hide-n-seek, and he was tired of being 'IT'...

"DAMN IT MONKEY! WE KNOW YOUR IN HERE! COME OUT ALREADY!" Sanzo's  
voiced echoed through out the room and back out into the hallway. As if on cue, a low  
growling came from the rolled up blankets on the bed. They looked as though they had  
been arranged somehow to make a makeshift nest. A small bit of spiked brown hair  
poked through as whatever was in the blanket was making itself comfortable. Sanzo  
lowered his gun slightly as he took cautious steps towards the bed, the growling  
increased with each step. Finally close enough to grab the blanket, he slowly leaned  
over and curled his hand around a small part and pulled.

Swiftly and without warning a blur of tan mixed with brown flew at them. Followed by  
the sound and movement of Sanzo being knocked back through the door and into the  
opposite wall, letting out a grunt of pain. All that in less than a second.

It took Gojyo and Hakkai a few seconds to realized what had just happened. "Sanzo!"  
they yelled in unison as they looked out of the door. All three of the grown men had jaw  
dropped expressions as they stared at their youngest member.

The little Seiten Taisei was sitting on Sanzo's lap completely naked with his small  
mouth trying desperately to bite his left arm off. Holding it with teeny tiny clawed hands  
that seemed to have dug through the black leather sleeves slightly as a small trickle of  
blood spilled onto them.

Gojyo snickered loudly trying to keep himself from laughing at the scene as Hakkai put  
a hand over his mouth and turned his head away. "Yeah, yeah. laugh it up..." Sanzo  
sneered at the two. He cringed suddenly as the miniature Great Sage Equaling Heaven,  
managed to snag a small section of his arm and nawed on it continuously. "I am not..."  
He gently smacked the Great Sage over the head with his fan, causing him to let go  
and fall back on the floor in front of him "...a damn chew toy." he finished as he stood up  
and examined his arm._ "Nothing fatal... or deep. that's not normal for HIM..."_ Sanzo  
thought bitterly as he looked at the Great Sage tottling towards Gojyo with a smirk that  
screamed _"I'm gonna get you now!"_ as the Kappa continued to laugh from the chew toy  
joke. A smirk played across Sanzo's face before quickly falling as the small crazed  
version of Goku tripped on a few strands of his long loose hair and fell face first on to  
the cold floor. All three men fell deathly silent in an instant. Sitting up Seiten Taisei had  
a small amount of blood running from his lip as he sniffled once. Twice. Then let loose  
with an ear splitting scream. The inn shook all around them as the earth trembled  
outside.

_"SHIT!"_ they all thought as they looked at the screaming infant on the floor. Hakkai's  
motherly instincts quickly kicked in as he snatched the little Great Sage up from the  
floor and literally cuddled him close to his chest, bouncing him lightly. "There, there...  
your okay... shush now..." Hakkai cooed to the sniffling child of the earth.

After a few moments the Mini Great Sage seemed to have calm down enough for them  
to move him to Sanzo's room. Gojyo retrieved Goku's normal shirt and some ribbon the  
normal monkey had found earlier that day. Sanzo quickly lit a cigarette and sat on the  
windowsill as Hakkai and Gojyo wrestled with the Seiten Taisei between staying still  
and getting the shirt on him as a makeshift clothing. Gojyo got kicked in the face twice  
in the process while Hakkai only got a small scratch on his cheek for his efforts.

The minutes seemed to drag on as the hours seemed like eternity. The little sage's  
immense aura dancing around between them didn't seem to help ease the three adult  
members, though the sage himself didn't seem to understand. Going from one member  
to another lasted for an hour or so before Hakuryu decided Hakkai had been gone too  
long and came into the room as well. Hakuryu saw the mini crazed version of Goku and  
landed gently on the headboard of the bed with a 'kyuu'. Hakkai still feeling uneasy  
about the sage (big or small), told the dragon not to get too close. Hakuryu made  
a compelling argument back filled with 'KYU's'. The sage was fascinated by Hakuryu as  
he 'danced' about on the bed in front of him, spreading his wings and doing a bow of  
sorts, then trotting around some more.

* * *

Gojyo let out a small shriek of pain as the little Seiten Taisei seemed to enjoy pulling on  
his hair while they all sat in Sanzo's room. "DAMN IT! THAT HURTS! LET GO!" he  
screamed at the top of his lungs, Hakkai tried to pry the small claws away but with no  
luck. "DAMN IT MONK! DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR FREAKIN' PET!" Gojyo  
demanded but got no response from the blonde sitting on the window sill smoking a  
cigarette.

"Aww... He's so much cuter when you know he can't hurt you..." came the mocking  
voice that the three had been waiting to hear. A bright light shone in the center of the room causing a small whimper from the mini Sage as he tried to cover his sensitive eyes from the blinding white. As the light receded Kanzeon Bosatsu stood in the middle of the room with Jiroushin behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. Cute like a thorn-bush. Now just put his limiter back on so we can actually  
go to sleep already." Sanzo snapped at her. He cast a swift side glance at the little monster who was rubbing his eyes furiously trying to see.

"My my... someone IS in desperate need of their beauty sleep..." s/he retorted with a  
smirk of self-satisfaction

"Why you..."

"Anyways... I'll fix his limiter so that it'll go back to normal when he goes back to  
normal..." Konzeon said with a dismissal wave at Sanzo's comment as s/he sashay  
her way over to the little rugrat now sitting on Gojyo's leg looking up at her in awe. s/he  
bent down and pecked a quick kiss on his forehead as he got a look of sleeping peace  
on his face and slumped against Gojyo snoring lightly. "That should do it..." S/he  
smirked and winked at Sanzo as s/he quickly vanished into thin air.

Sanzo went to staring back out the window as Gojyo and Hakkai looked between the  
sleeping miniature Goku and the moody and distant monk at the window sill.

A few moment's passed with a disturbing silence in the small room, the only noise  
being the small snoring of the mini monkey laying on Gojyo's leg.

"I suppose we'll put Goku back to bed then?" Hakkai said questioningly to break the  
eerie silence.

"No." Sanzo said around his cigarette.

"Eh?" Gojyo said as he and Hakkai stopped halfway to the door, turning to look at the  
blonde still staring out the window.

"I said no..." Sanzo retorted as he shot a glance over at Gojyo. Hakkai noticing the  
small gleam of concern behind the icy glare, quickly and swiftly snatched Goku from  
Gojyo and laid him gently on Sanzo's bed by the window sill. Pulling a blanket over the  
small child, he held a content smile as he made his way back to the door. Gojyo looked  
at Goku and shook his head before following behind the green-eyed healer.

* * *

Once out of earshot of the monk's door Gojyo looked over to Hakkai, who somehow  
went from smiling to looking overly concerned. "Don't worry about 'em too much..." He  
said trying to reassure his friend. "... it's not like he's going to shoot him with him being  
that small and unable to dodge the bullets anyway."

"I do hope your right about that Gojyo..." Hakkai said as they filed into their own  
separate rooms, bidding each other good night.

* * *

Sanzo closed his eyes for a few moments as he let the small light of the inn's lamp cast  
a harmless glow about the room. He opened them quickly as the sound of sheets  
rustling came from the bed. Looking past the lamp he could see Goku staring at him  
with a dumbfounded look in the middle of the bed. "Damn..." he thought as he got up  
and walked over to the bed, towering over the small child, who in turn tilted his head  
to see him. The mini monkey broke into a huge grin that almost threatened to break his  
head in two. "same kind that he would get back at Chang'an temple" Sanzo thought  
with a small smirk. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and rested his head in his hand,  
with his elbows on the bed, wanting only to see if the little chimp recognized him or  
not as he stared at him.

He quickly received an answer as the chibi reached out slowly with a look of awe on his  
face towards his hair. Sanzo's reflexes kicked in instinctively and he smacked the small  
hand away with a bit more force than needed. His eyes got slightly wide as he heard  
the whimper escape the small child's mouth, and the sight of tears threatening to fall in  
the smaller version of Goku's bright golden eyes.

Sanzo sighed quietly as he picked up the small monkey and held him at a distance as  
he laid down on the bed. He let Goku dangle above him at arm's length. He smirked at  
the chibi saru's arms and legs dangling limply with a huge grin on his tilted head.  
"obviously enjoying this too much..." Sanzo let his arms bring Goku down slowly as he  
set him on the bed next to him. "Stay." he gave as a command before reaching over,  
turning off the lamp, turning over on his back again and closing his eyes. "I'm not going  
to get attached... not again..." He thought just before he felt the small body of a certain  
someone crawling on to his chest, flopping down on him harshly, causing him to let out  
a grunt of both disapproval and slight breath loss. He then felt that certain someone  
curling up close to him and cling to what they could of his black shirt.

"Sunzo..." Goku whispered as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, his breathing quickly  
evening out as he drifted off to sleep. Sanzo smirked and put his hand on the small  
childs head. "Stupid little monkey..."

* * *

**Me: Weeeell? What did you think? **

**Thina: I still hate it cause you took it from me.**

**Me: YOU ARE MY MUSE! WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!**

**Thina: Get your own ideas.**

**Me: Might try another muse...**

**Thina: what was that...**

**Me: Nothing! Please review people of the interwebs! **

**Thina: reviews make her put new chapters up.  
NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTERS!**


End file.
